User talk:Creatureboy11
Archives:1 2 My talk page is not for 1 word messages. War Can you please remove the cannibal part? The TGC would never ever be cannibals, it's against their culture and beliefs. And I'm retaking Ventoren in my next part- I think it should be a focal point in the war. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) End Wait! Don't end it yet, we still have to meet the Kraystaluk. I'm leaving now, but I'll see you later! [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 01:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Truce Sorry, but no birthday truce! The TGC just wouldn't, sorry! But again, Happy Birthday![[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) The War Hey, I think the war has some problems. We really should have discussed it more beforehand, we started with no plan. And we need to meet the Kraystaluk and such. We should start over, but we also should wait til Techno's back, so she and Wormulon can write about the Cold War part. What do you think? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Clear the war page? Let's delete it for now, and bring it back later. And what about achievements? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:57, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Cool! [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 01:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from the Tyrek Empire I am Gongnores Slaki, and I rule my Empire, the Tyrek Empire. We come from the Tyrek galaxy, which is a Bit close to your Galaxy. Yor People have been through so many Wars on the Prime Universe (Sporewiki Universe), that we have decided not to kill your race. But we don't see much advantage in allying such a small species such as yours. If you tell us the Advantages in an alliance with your Small spacies, than we might consider an alliance. Korzhego, (Goodbye) - Gongnores Slaki Irskaad 16:18, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Transmission 2 from the Tyrek Empire Hello Again, Pepis Republic. We have evaluated your proposal, and we agree on an alliance between the Tyrek Empire and the Pepis Republic. We hope that this Alliance benefits us both. If you need powerful weaponry, you now know where to look. =) Korzhego, - Gongnores Slaki Irskaad 17:07, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Transmission 3 from the Tyrek Empire Just another Message asking why would we need to know that a Planet has white Spice? We found one White Spice Planet 12 Years Ago! Korzhego, -Gongnores Slaki Irskaad 17:22, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Do yu like the pictures on the Kraystaluk page? Master Liquid 22:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Vandalised. Again. Head Diplomat Pepis was vandalised by an unregistered guy. Blocked him for a year. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 23:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Truth or Lie? Irskaad 18:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Irskaad 18:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) *The Tyrekian outermost colonies build their own mechas and Dragon missiles, this way, they can defend their outermost colonies. The Tyrekians are Really Angry, they Hate the Ribilians, and they have declared war. They have made a huge mistake by mocking the Tyrekians.* (This should go in its own fiction page, should it?) Reply to the pepian Transmission Incoming Transmission - DCP Channel The Galactic Core will be a wise move, we shall harness it, as it is the most energetic object in the galaxy! --Admiral Horlin Adventures are one of my best strongest points in Spore creating, so I shall join the Legion of adventure makers! This universe shall tremble! Wormulon Talk to me 21:21, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Of course! Wormulon Talk to me 21:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Pepis... Incoming transmission from unknown source prrrsshhhh....... We see that your foolish beliefs in democracy have weakened you. we always knew you where weak, prepare to bend down an feel the wrath of Spode ~ Unknown Scared of my upcoming empire Creatureboy? Sporesauce 95 21:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from the True Gjigantrox Coalition He said, "This statement is false." [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 02:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Reply to the Fexian Transmission Badges stuff How to I make new badges, I've never used this extension before.--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 17:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'm mainly asking cos I want to use them on my own wiki, but I would like to try make a new one, once I've set up the namespace thing. My idea is we set it into Empire:Da Noo Loronz and put the category as "Technobliterator". Your thoughts on that?--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 17:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry not explaining myself :P I was just thinking the badges should be about how well you've improved your own empire, cos "edit a page" could be any page. Can you please tell me how to make a new badge, I'll make one just to test it out, delete it if you don't need it?--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 17:12, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Page Deletion I am well aware of the fact that they were copied from SporeWiki; following your logic, the Olvidian page should be deleted as well. (sarcasm) But still, I don't see the reason for WHY they were deleted other than the fact they were copied from SporeWiki; they ARE my creations, after all. Sorry if it seems like I'm being rude; I'm not trying to be. Shadowalkers Speak. 22:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Invitation Thanks on inviting me, I'll see what I can do ~ talk) VofValar 23:29, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I've added all I can think for now, but I will continue to add tips and tricks when I think of them. Wormulon Talk to me 01:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) About wiki maintenance Wiki maintenance is about special pages mostly. See under the navbar, there are things like recent Changes, Random page blah... there will be special pages? Well, basically, you gotta empty the negative ones "Outdated page, dead end pages....).--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 11:31, August 17, 2010 (UTC)